Talk:Medium Fusion Destructive Device
Unleash the Fury!? More than likely, the MFDD is the official name for the Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon. Read more about the Fury in the description on that article, and you'd see that the two nuclear devices share many traits. Rawr, :I though about the same thing and had it in the trivia section, but someone already removed it "because it says MFDD on the side". This doesn't really prove anything - MFDD sounds more like a formal designation while "Fury" is a name. Of course, it doesn't mean they are the same either, but it's likely. The full name may well be "Fury MFDD" or something. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :But that can't be implied on the page untill we know for sure. Darb 013 16:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Not implied, but it deserves a trivia mention. --Jugus (Talk | ) 16:18, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick pointer, the 63 TJ equates to something in the region of about 15 kilotons of TNT. This also brings to mind that the Fury simply cannot be a 1 megaton device, it doesn't work! Oh well. Diaboy 18:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :While yes, the 15 kilotons shown in Deliver Hope is hardly the "slightly less than a megaton yield" claimed in First Strike, this could be an oversight/retcon. You have to admit that the MFDD and the Fury are remarkably similar, i.e. if you watch the video, you'll see that the MFDD destroys the CCS-class battlecruiser w/o greatly damaging the surrounding landscape, hence "clean". It also shares the Fury's "football" shape. I say it stays in trivia. : ' // ŝтŕγκęŕ' [ COM | | ] 23:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunatly that is not the case. The Fury's explosion not only took out the cruiser, but also the covenant army around it as well as vaporizing a river. Also "clean" refers to radioactive fallout not the amount of damage it does to the surrounding environment. Also the device has been stated to be a 64 terajoule device. A single megaton is 4,184 terajoules. So if your translate, "Slightly less than a megaton" "nowhere near it in terms of explosive strength" then yeah I guess the MFDD could be a Fury.--For the Swarm! 11:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm agreeing with the Fury=MFDD angle - don't forget, both are the same size (probably) and the exact same function as each other - it is more than likely that they are the same. After all, what would be the point of two weapons with the exact same function? Although, admittedly, the difference in yields is an oversight we cannot ignore between them.Thebigyeash 11:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::A standard 9mm handgun and a desert eagle look similar. That doesn't mean they are the same and have the same power.--For the Swarm! 18:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the yield can be changed depending on the mission requirements, but still be the same device. Let's keep the pistol analogy, a SIG-Sauer P226 can be a 9mm, a .357, or a .40, but still be the same gun, like Yeash said, what would be the point to two devices with almost no differences between them. And "Fury" sounds more like a nickname while Medium Fusion Destructive Device sounds more like an official name, like the AV-14 "Hornet", M808 "Scorpion", or M6 "Spartan Laser". It doesn't mean it IS a Fury, but it is worth mentioning for sure .Alex T Snow 08:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Except there's a problem with that analogy: we don't know if it's yield can be changed. 63 terajoules is not much more powerful than the Hiroshima bomb as stated in the trivia section while the Fury was said to be just under 1 megaton in yield. As I stated before 1 mt = about 4100 terajoules in strength, which would make a retcon a rather drastic change. Besides we have no canonical evidence saying a Fury is a MFDD, so while it's fun to ruminate on such things we should also keep speculation out of the article until a Bungie employee, a new book, or even Halo: Reach to say otherwise.--For the Swarm! 11:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I know we've got the issue that the MFDD can't be a Fury because of its yield, but guys, variable yield?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 11:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) i suspect that the MFDD is the same design as the fury with a different tamper composition and possibly a different amount or type of fusionable booster in the core.Exodominus (talk) 21:47, October 29, 2019 (UTC)